1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more specifically, to a facsimile apparatus which effects desired processing of received facsimiles dependent on the calling parties.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a facsimile apparatus transmits and receives control data and image data in accordance with a facsimile communication procedure. The facsimile communication procedure includes the step of receiving terminal number of the calling party's apparatus. The terminal number is used to identify each terminal. Generally, a user's number (telephone number) of an analogue or digital circuit is used. For example, in the facsimile communication procedure defined in T30 (document facsimile transmitting procedure in general telephone exchange circuit) of CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consulting Committee) recommendation, terminal number is received by the steps of CSI (called subscriber identification), TSI (transmitting subscriber identification) and CIG (calling subscriber identification).
A facsimile apparatus which can inform the user of the calling party when the terminal number of the calling party is received by the above mentioned signals, by displaying the terminal number on a display such as a LCD has been developed.
However, if a user is waiting for a facsimile from a specific party, he cannot confirm whether a received facsimile is from the specific party or not until he acknowledges the content of the received facsimile, unless every time he checks the terminal number of the calling party displayed on the facsimile apparatus. In addition, most of the facsimile apparatuses are used in an automatic response mode in which communication is started automatically in response to a call. Therefore, the user of the facsimile apparatus is generally not present near the facsimile apparatus at the time of receptions. Therefore, it was very difficult to check the terminal number of the calling party by the above described conventional facsimile apparatus.
The received facsimile documents may include urgent documents, confidential documents, nuisance documents wasting recording paper and so on. It takes much time and labor to classify the received facsimile documents.
Further, it was difficult for a user to immediately acknowledge a communication from a specific party and to start conversation with the party unless the user stays near the facsimile apparatus during communication using the facsimile apparatus.
In addition, recently, facsimile apparatuses contained in a cordless telephone have come to be commercially available. The above described problems are also experienced in such apparatuses.